Caresse
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: ShoujiTokoyami. Eran un desastre, pero seguían siendo jóvenes. Ligero lemon.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.  
**

 _En algún punto del camino olvidé esta pareja por completo pero he tenido una epifanía y la he reccordado ¡Ja Ja!  
_

 _Son preciosos estos dos y nadie me dirá lo contrario. Debo decir que es un poco ¿decepcionante? que mi primer trabajo de ellos -y quizás el único- haya sido algo de este tipo... pero es que... no tienen idea de cómo adoro la imagen que tengo de ellos en la intimidad._

 ** _ShouToko. Relación establecida._**

* * *

 ** _Caresse_**

Ni siquiera se habían cambiado el uniforme para los ejercicios de práctica; no lo habían planeado y en su torpeza terminaron juntos, escondidos sin razón alguna en la habitación del más alto. No le desagradaba la situación pero pensaba que era un tanto precipitado. Era algo que quizás había pensado antes o tal vez no, de cualquier manera estaba sucediendo y sería una mentira decir que no quería esto.

Le gustaba lo considerado que era. Preguntó si estaba cómodo en su cuarto, si acaso prefería que bajaran al propio suyo o si debería de apagar las luces y dejar que el espacio se llenara de penumbras, negó suavemente con la cabeza y le dijo que estaba bien así.

No quería encontrarse con alguien en el camino y tener que responder a sus cuestiones pero le asustaba más el estar en la oscuridad. _Eso_ aún era inestable y podría salirse de control porque no sólo la oscuridad lo alimentaba, sus sentimientos también, y como adolescente que era se volvería voluble e impulsivo y probablemente terminaría lastimándolo como aquella vez. Ese incidente le perseguía cada vez que dirigía su mirada al de cabello platino.

-Tokoyami. -Le llamó la atención, la grave voz del mayor le estremeció.

Le aseguró que no era nada y le pidió que dejara la luz de lámpara después de cerrar las cortinas del balcón. La tenue luz amarilla pintó de naranja el cuarto dándole un aspecto parduzco e íntimo que aceleró el corazón del más bajo. Podía sentir a su sombra removerse inquieta bajo su piel pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho y apretó entre sus dedos la tela de color azul, comenzaba a ponerse ansioso.

El de cabello claro se acercó y le ofreció la mano, dudó por un instante, una fracción de segundo, el tomarla; la culpa reptaba por su espalda, sin embargo al final la sujetó y se aferró a ella con todo su ser. El más alto le encaminó hacia el _futón_ , se sentó y le hizo subirse para quedar sobre su regazo, sus muslos chocando con los ajenos, los nervios hicieron estragos con su pulso y esperó que el otro no lo notara bajo su palma.

Mezou le miró atentamente, evitaba tener contacto visual y había una extraña aura de inseguridad a su alrededor. Buscando distraerlo de lo que sea que estuviera en su mente sostuvo sus manos con un par de las suyas y las apretó con dulzura; quizá se estaba retractando y quería hacerle saber que podía decirle sin problemas, él mismo no estaba seguro de todo esto. Le percibió tensarse y siguió sin mirarlo, preocupado posó en sus caderas otro par de manos y entonces el menor le volteó a ver.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que parecía un sueño. Se encontró con los orbes brunos y su temperatura se elevó, si no fuera por las plumas de su rostro el color en sus mejillas sería visible para el mayor. Sintió las garras de su sombra rasgando en su espalda baja, provocándole un escalofrío que le hizo erguirse.

-¿Está esto bien? -Le pidió permiso, el toque de sus manos se volvió más firme.

-...Sí.

El mayor asintió como si quisiera avisarle que empezaría... No sabía exactamente qué. No tardó en sentir las puntas de sus dedos debajo de su playera, sobre la pretina del pantalón tocando la piel arriba de sus caderas, en un reflejo involuntario dio un respingo por el tacto frío del otro estudiante. Su mirada oscura estaba de nuevo enfocada en la propia y afirmó con la cabeza que todo estaba bien; bajó la vista hacia donde sus manos tocaban al menor y continuó subiendo por el abdomen del menudo cuerpo.

Cada caricia le provocaba un cosquilleo que alteraba a su sombra y por consiguiente lo ponía intranquilo. El toque del más alto era frío y áspero, le estimulaba de sobremanera y hacía lo posible por evitar los temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo. Le tocó con parsimonia, sus largos dedos subieron por sus costados, sus pulgares rozando el centro de su torso y se detuvo hasta que la palma de sus manos estuvo sobre su costillar. Su respiración era ligeramente más apresurada, las manos ajenas se movían al compás de su diafragma y debajo de su piel volvió a sentir a _Dark Shadow_ , mordiéndole con impaciencia.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó las manos del otro volvieron a subir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho e inesperadamente sintió algo tocarle debajo de la tela del pantalón, dio un vistazo rápido a la parte baja y vio el último par de manos del platino acariciando la piel de los costados de su cadera. Eran roces cuidadosos, le daba la impresión de que no quería dañarlo, lo trataba como si fuera de cristal, como si fuera precioso; el pensamiento le avergonzó y bajó la cabeza intentando desaparecer el nerviosismo sin embargo, las manos del otro joven palparon sus pezones y su ingle haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Aquello le tomó desprevenido y le sorprendió lo sensitivo que era, todo ese rato sólo le había tocado con las manos y en su garganta escuchó jadeos ahogados al tiempo en que se removía tratando de evitar las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo; podría deshacerse entre sus dedos. Deseoso, impulsado por la libido que crecía a cada segundo, no dejó de tocar al de ojos carmines. Masajeó el borde de sus pectorales, el músculo ligeramente desarrollado, y rozó de un momento a otro el botón rosado de sus tetillas; le vio querer llevar sus manos a su boca pero no se lo permitió, quería escucharlo.

-Sh-Shouji... -Su voz ronca, rota ante el desesperado intento por contener sus suspiros.

Acarició su ingle con los pulgares, subiendo desde su bragadura hasta sus caderas y el de mirada rojiza se dobló hacia el frente, su cuerpo sufría pequeños temblores que eran acompañados por suaves gemidos agudos. Quiso detenerse pero cuando sintió al otro recargarse en él y exhalar su aliento caliente contra su cuello simplemente no pudo dar marcha atrás.

Los dedos del más alto se cerraron en sus pezones y pellizcaron el pequeño botón con parsimonia, las manos en la parte baja de su cuerpo se movieron hacia la parte trasera y presionaron sobre su cóccix para después palpar sus nalgas. Su sombra caminó por toda su columna vertebral, le hizo erguirse de nuevo y se abrazó al más grande.

-¡...Shouji! -Para cuando se dio cuenta el nombre ya había escapado de su boca.

Los estímulos se acumularon en su vientre, las manos heladas del mayor le quemaban, la cadencia de su voz estaba rota así como su respiración y su rostro se acaloró al darse cuenta de que poco a poco las sensaciones despertaban su miembro. Era más de lo que podía soportar, estaba sofocado y se abochornó al escuchar sus jadeos haciendo eco en la habitación, esperaba que el sonido no fuera audible más allá de las paredes. Su sombra comenzaba a mordisquear y a picar bajo su epidermis, alterada, ofuscada, excitada; temía que se saliera de control.

Embelesado con Tokoyami movió una de sus manos hacia el frente, sobre su entrepierna y se percató de su miembro levemente erecto. Abruptamente el más joven se alejó, apoyó sus manos en su pecho y rehuyó su mirada. Sintió una presión en su muñeca, la singularidad del otro le detuvo.

-¿...Quieres parar? -Su propia voz era rasposa.

Sin mirarlo el menor asintió, su torso subía y bajaba apresuradamente y con lentitud la presión en su muñeca se aflojó. Se levantó con dificultad, sus piernas flaquearon, le pidió que le dejara utilizar el servicio y con una caminata flemática se dirigió al baño.

Tras verlo ir dentro del cuarto se recargó en la pared y suspiró larga y pesadamente. De igual manera su compañero se dejó caer contra la puerta y azarado exhaló, eran un desastre, pero seguían siendo jóvenes y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para dar el siguiente paso.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _P.D. Me cago en todo, ¿¡por qué rayos Shouji no está en la lista?! ¿Creen que nadie va a publicar algo de él? putabidah_


End file.
